Light
by Echo1317
Summary: For he had known darkness, and she was his light, and without her, his eyes could not readjust.


"**We appreciate light because we have been in darkness." - David Weatherford**

_He watched his mother step onto the platform. He watched her walk away from him. He watched her step off the platform. He watched her get hit by a train._

_He watched Shishou walk down the street. He watched him walk away. He watched in despair because he couldn't follow him._

_He watched Tohru walk through the forest. He watched her smile and laugh. He watched her trip and lose her footing. He watched her fall over the cliff into the dark._

"No!" Kyo shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed. He heard another sharp wrap on his door, like the one who had woken him up from his nightmare. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to summon his voice again. "What?"

The door slid open silently, revealing Tohru on the other side. She poked her head inside the door, a worried expression on her face. She stepped in and made her way over to the bed. She sat down next to him, a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Is everything all right, Kyo? I heard you saying something in your sleep, well more like shouting, and I wanted to make sure you were ok," Tohru explained carefully, watching him intently. He let his head fall into his hands, unable to stop himself from shaking.

"Not really," He answered her question hoarsely, not looking at her. He was ashamed that she had found him like this, so weak and unstable. He closed his eyes, but all her could see were her pale blue eyes staring back at him, ghostly and unreadable as she sank over the edge of the cliff.

She lightly put her hand on his back as a comforting gesture, but he flinched at the contact. He wasn't used to people comforting him anymore, now that he wasn't living with Shishou. And even then- he didn't let Shishou see him break like this. Not since he was a little kid.

"Do you want to talk about it? I think it's always better to tell someone how you're feeling after you've had a nightmare, because maybe after you've talked about it, it doesn't seem so scary anymore," She said quietly, so she wouldn't make him jump again. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Who said I was having a nightmare?" He challenged defensively. She looked taken aback by his sudden hostility.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that, you know, since you were yelling and everything, and you looked so scared, I-""Don't apologize," Kyo interrupted, hanging his head once more. Why did he have to yell at her when she was just trying to help? "I did have a nightmare. But I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Alright," Tohru said, smiling in that way of hers that made his stomach do flip flops, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go back to bed."

"Wait!" He called as she was about to open the door. She turned around quickly, and he looked away again. "Would you… stay? Just till I fall asleep. I mean, I-"

"Of course I'll stay," Tohru smiled tentatively, retracing her steps back to where he was sitting. As he laid back down, she sat down next to him, gently stroking his hair like a mother or something close to one would do. She hummed a short tune, and he closed his eyes. He still saw her face, but it was kinder now, full of life and light, a smile on her lips.

"When I was little, and I would have a bad dream, my mom would always sing me this one song," She whispered, and Kyo made sure he was still awake enough to hear her story, "I don't remember who it was by, or where she said it came from, but it was lovely, and it always made me feel better." She hummed a few more bars of the melody, then softly started singing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you," Her voice was sweet, and it made him drowsy when she sang so softly. "Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help, falling in love with you," She was so amazing, that she would even consider being this close to a monster like him. "Like a river flows, surly to the see, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," He felt his mind slipping away, and he let it go, hoping that only sweet dreams would enter his head for the rest of the night. "Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help, falling in love with you."

Kyo slowly drifted into an easy sleep, lulled into unconsciousness by Tohru's lulluby. There was no doubt that she was what it would hurt the most to lose now, for he had known darkness, and she was his light, and without her, his eyes could not readjust.

* * *

Again, this was a totally random thing, I just really wanted to write something about Fruits Basket! (But don't you just love Elvis?)

-Echo1317


End file.
